


"every prince keeps a secret."

by rainbxwcakez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship, cute star boy, i havent tagged posts before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbxwcakez/pseuds/rainbxwcakez
Summary: shuichi's in an arranged marriage, but when he sees a certain boy, he knows who he should truly be with.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	"every prince keeps a secret."

[ 1ST PERSON - Shuichi’s Point of View ]

I observed as the princess made her way out of the carriage. Her hair was a honey blonde, which started to become more of an amber tone at the bottom. She was wearing a French rose pink dress, with compliments of white among the warm tones. Around her neck was a silver necklace with the charm of a music note on it, expressing the beauty of her warm beige skin. On top of her head, perfectly fitting into her curled hair, was a shiny gold tiara. Her hands were covered with silk black gloves, which I only noticed when she took my hands. Then, I finally remembered what she had arrived at my Kingdom for.

She was here for my arranged marriage. 

I had been trying to push the thought out of my head ever since I knew it would be today. My parents had known I wouldn’t be okay with this. The only person who seemed to care was my Royal Guard next to me, Harukawa Maki. Her umber hair was tied in crimson red pigtails, which hung down from her armor. She always had the same cold look on her face. I turned my head back to my soon-to-be-bride, as she whispered a few words to me.  
“For the record, I’m not straight.”  
“Oh thank goodness, neither am I.”  
We both gave a relieved sigh. Our hands were awkwardly intertwined with each other’s, neither of us being able to let go in front of our parents. I began to glance around, searching for anything else to give my attention to. In the crowd of commoners was a boy, he looked like he was around my age. His hair was a dark violet, swept out of his face and leaving it messy in the back. His eyes were a lighter, iris shade, sparkling as if they held the brightest stars in them. The joyful grin on his face left me feeling weak. I felt myself reach out to him, before I remembered who I was, and lowered my hand. If my parents knew I had tried to go out of my way to see someone who wasn’t of our status, then I would be the next public execution. 

\---  
[ Now after the wedding. ]  
I loosened and took off the tie around my neck, placing it on my bedside table. I felt disgusted about the marriage I was now forced into. Sure, Akamatsu was a nice girl, but I wasn’t interested in the slightest. I walked over to the window in my bedroom and glanced down at the overlooking forest. I remember going down there with Harukawa when we were kids, exploring the terrain and feeding the abundant wildlife. Though, I haven’t been down there in years. Right as I began to wonder what it would be like to view those very woods again, someone down on the ground moved into my range of sight. Violet hair, iris eyes, a grin on his face— I knew who it was within a moment of viewing. ‘I should go down there.’ I thought to myself. I grabbed a black cloak from my closet and wrapped it around myself, hoping it would do well to, at least, hide who I was. The way down the castle used to seem so far when I was younger; now I realize it’s only around twenty feet down. I took a sheet and draped it down from the window enough so that I can climb back into the castle when I return. Then, I held onto the sheet and began to climb down.

He didn’t seem to notice me for a moment. After emerging from the shadows of the castle wall, he gave me a friendly wave. ‘He has no clue who I am…’ A small smile formed on my face. “Ah, well, I should introduce myself… My name is Sai-- .. It’s… It’s Shu.” I corrected myself. It’s not like I’d be allowed to just say who I really was. Hell, if he really knew, he’d be too scared to even look my way.

“Well, Shu, you’re meeting the soon-to-be Prince of the Stars! I’m Kaito Momota! Pleased to meet you.”


End file.
